Un día más Un sueño más
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Un día más, escuchar el despertador irrumpir mi sueño, apagarlo, abrir los ojos, ver a mi alrededor, levantarme, hacer las cosas debidas para estar lista para iniciar un nuevo día. Un sueño más, paso por en medio de mí, por un mundo de confusión, por un mundo, a veces en ruinas, a veces con las más hermosas edificaciones del mundo... Drabble... Momoko A.


Yo: Hola gentes y no gentes de Fanfiction, ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo...

**Ale: ... les TRAEMOS un nuevo fic...**

_Any: ... se nos ocurrió de la nada, e más bien un drabble, de 656 palabras...  
_

Leydi: ... y tiene dedicatoria, es para...  


Yo: **LUCERO**** GOMEZ** un fic para tí amiga, ojalá te guste...

**Ale: ... lo pensamos y releímos mucho...**

_Any: ... y nos gustó...  
_

Leydi: ... ojalá les guste a ustedes también.

**Un día más. Un sueño más.**

Un día más, escuchar el despertador irrumpir mi sueño, apagarlo, abrir los ojos, ver a mi alrededor, levantarme, hacer las cosas debidas para estar lista para iniciar un nuevo día…

Un día más, ir al colegio, escuchar una monótona clase, salir al receso, hablar con mis dos mejores amigas (Miyako y Kaoru), sentarme en mi pupitre hasta el final, responder a los maestros…

Un día más, escuchar el timbre de salida, volver a mi hogar, almorzar, responder a las preguntas de mis padres y mi hermana, lavar los platos, encerrarme en mi habitación…

Un día más, ver el techo, escuchar música, leer, realizar mis tareas (si las hay), ver por la ventana, tirarme en mi cama, levantarme nuevamente, caminar en círculos…

Un día más, encender la televisión de mi habitación, apagarla, salir para hacer algún mandado para mis padres (si me llaman), pelear con Kuriko, hacer origami…

Un día más, escribir en mi cuaderno, dibujar algo en él, volver a levantarme, ver el reloj, las manecillas se mueven tortuosamente lento, contar mi vida, segundo a segundo…

Un día más, mirar por la ventana el atardecer, observar como el sol se oculta, para dar paso a la noche, quizá una lágrima se deslice por mi rostro, pero no importa…

Un día más, ya es la hora, cambio mi ropa, me pongo un pijama, me recuesto en la cama y, al fin, puedo cerrar mis ojos tranquilamente y dejarme llevar…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Un sueño más, paso por en medio de mí, por un mundo de confusión, por un mundo, a veces en ruinas, a veces con las más hermosas edificaciones del mundo…

Un sueño más, camino por ahí, y llego a _ese_ lugar, siempre me gusta llegar ahí, me doy la vuelta, ahí veo un enorme laberinto, sus salidas y pasadizos, ése es mi **pasado**…

Un sueño más, aparto la vista de mi pasado y centro mi vista a la izquierda, ahí está un hermoso cielo, su color es lila, ahí reluce un hermoso sol verde oscuro, alguna vez aparecen las nubes, que son negras, es parte de mi **presente**…

Un sueño más, aparto mi vista de ese día y me volteo a la derecha, ahí está un hermosos cielo, su color es amarillo intenso, una luna negra, también estoy rodeada de estrellas, estrellas negras, azules y verdes, la otra parte de mi **presente**…

Un sueño más, veo al frente, todo termina ahí, todo es blanco, está inerte, y no podría dar un solo paso, ése es mi **futuro**…

Un sueño más, después de ver mi espectáculo personal, pienso en mí misma, de un momento a otro aparezco flotando en la nada, ahí estoy yo…

Un sueño más, me veo flotando en la nada, ahí estoy, pero es como si a la vez no estuviera ahí me veo a mí misma, me veo a mí, estoy con los ojos opacos, sin brillo, y el gesto, no está sonriendo, es más, su boca es imperceptible…

Un sueño más, trato de hacerme sonreír, me cambio de ropa, de peinado, de accesorios, de todo, pero nada, sigue igual…

Un sueño más, ya me rendí, será imposible hacerme sonreír, vuelvo a mi camino, miro nuevamente a mí alrededor, pero cuando estoy ahí, trato de empezar a caminar, doy pasos torpes, y con ellos todo cambia…

Un sueño más, cada cambio, esa roca se rompe, ése árbol se mueve, esa flor desapareció, pero voy construyendo mi camino, poco a poco aparece más del camino…

Un sueño más, me levanto de la caída, y me descubro sonriendo, estoy sonriendo, es algo nuevo para este sueño…

Un nuevo sueño, sé que pronto despertaré, y nuevamente veré lo que en realidad me rodea, olvidaré todo, pero volveré, sólo tengo que esperar…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Un día más, escuchar el despertador irrumpir mi sueño, apagarlo, abrir los ojos, ver a mi alrededor, levantarme, hacer las cosas debidas para estar lista para iniciar un nuevo día…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN ₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Y... ¿qué tal?

**Ale: ... ojalá les haya gustado...**

_Any: ... dejen sus reviews por favor...  
_

Leydi: ... y sus favoritos...  


**_Todas: BYE_**


End file.
